Catch
by Oni-Panda379
Summary: At the moment, while Hulk looked down at the unresponsive and tattered Tony, there was something both Hulk and Bruce could agree on. They liked Tony. They didn't want to see him die.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avengers or any other character or setting in the Marvel universe (cinematic or otherwise)!**

**Catch**

**HBHBH**

Hulk shifted around on the ground, pieces of rubble and a layer of dust falling around him. He lay in a crater in the middle of some street, the asphalt cracked and crumbling underneath him. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of things burning.

This was it. He had _enough_ of this.

These costumed freaks could fight these aliens on their own. The Hulk didn't want to be a part of this in the first place. He knew from the start this was a bad idea. But no, that _puny, pathetic scientist_ didn't listen to him.

He _never_ listened.

'_**Hulk…!**_**'**

The Hulk ignored the irritating voice in the back of his mind, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. His body hurt all over. The pain wouldn't last long, but those alien blasters hurt a hell of a lot more than average man-made guns.

'_**Hulk!**_**'**

The voice was more persistent, more desperate. Hulk gritted his teeth, growling deep in his throat. The voice was Bruce Banner. Hulk didn't care how smart he was, Hulk thought Banner weak and completely useless.

'_What?' _Hulk bit out in in his own mind.

'_**What are you doing?**_**'** Banner asked incredulously.

Of course Hulk knew exactly what he meant. They did share body and mind. Mostly body, however. But Hulk was tired and injured. He didn't feel like keeping Banner from prying into his thoughts right now.

'_I'm leaving.'_ Hulk said.

'_**You can't just leave!**_**' **

'_I can and I will.'_ Hulk shifted into a kneeling position.

'_**You can't. They need you.' **_

'_No they don't. What use is a monster to them, huh?'_

'_**Hulk…'**_ Banner sounded frustrated. _**'You're not— If you don't want to be seen as a monster, you have to help them!'**_

"_Ha! Don't fool yourself, Banner! We both know that isn't going to happen!"_

"_**Hulk… please."**_

Hulk looked up then. The portal in the sky was finally closing. See? They didn't need him. His job was done. Iron Man was coming out of the portal now.

Tony Stark, that guy Hulk just might miss a little bit. He was smart but not completely useless like Banner was. Tony didn't try to suppress Hulk or treat him like some mindless beast that only wanted to smash things. He actually tried to get Banner to let the Hulk out.

He had to give the loon props for being so ballsy to try that.

Hulk stood there, watching as the metal suited Avenger fell through the sky. Something wasn't right… Why wasn't he slowing down? He was going to crash if he didn't slow down soon…

Something must be wrong.

Hulk roared, stepping out of the crater then taking a running start. He hopped into the sky, using rooftops and side of buildings as platforms to make himself go higher and faster. He had to get to Tony as quickly as possible.

He caught Tony easily, hugging him to his chest as he fell. He slid down the side of a building to slow down but it wasn't good enough. Hulk tightened his arms around Tony as Hulk bulldozed along the ground, finally coming to a stop by the rest of the Avengers.

Hulk shifted Tony onto the ground then moved away slightly, but still close enough to hover over him with the rest of the team.

'_**Damn it, his reactor isn't glowing…' **_Bruce's voice whispered through Hulk's mind.

He was right, it wasn't on. And it was supposed to be on, so Tony could live. If it were to ever be shut off…

At the moment, while Hulk looked down at the unresponsive and tattered Tony, there was something both Hulk and Bruce could agree on. They liked Tony. They didn't want to see him die.

Hulk didn't know what it was. Maybe it was Bruce, for once, being strong enough to overcome the Hulk's mind and influence, or they somehow become one for a moment, but either way, one thought raced through both of their minds.

_Tony will not die!_

Hulk reared back, tossing his head up to let out a loud, earth rumbling roar.

Tony's eyes popped open then.

Hulk stumbled back with a grunt, the relief he felt nearly shattering him. Never in his life had he ever felt so scared, especially for another person.

'_**So then, do you still want to leave?'**_ Bruce asked.

'_I guess I'll stick around for a while.'_ Hulk answered back.

**HBHBH**


End file.
